


Daddy's Boy – Silver Lining

by Halcloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Belting, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Hand Spanking, Interracial Gay Romance, Interracial Relationship, Interracial Romance, M/M, Over the Knee, Punishment, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Spanking, belt spanking, belt whipping, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcloud/pseuds/Halcloud
Summary: "'Goodnight!!' my drunken boss said loudly, pinching my ass as I helped him into the cab."Dove is just a handsome guy climbing the corporate ladder. After a night of drinking with the handsy bosses, he arrives home to find someone lurking outside his apartment building. 😘😘This story is one of my overall personal favorites that I've written.
Relationships: Dove/Gin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Daddy's Boy – Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com
> 
> More AO3 readers probably know how Gin is pronounced, not like the liquor 🍹, but I posted this at MMSA first, so I'll include this.  
> Gin (pronunciation) = hard G like game, īn rhymes with mean.

"Goodnight!!" my drunken boss said loudly, pinching my ass as I helped him into the cab. 

My hair stood on end at the surprise attack. "See you on Monday," I replied and shut the vehicle door. Watching the cab leave the restaurant, I started walking in the direction of my apartment building. I managed to stop at the convenience store and pick up a few things to help nurse an impending hangover. My buzz was still going strong as I neared my building's entrance. 

Outside, next to the doors, was an overflowing trash receptacle. I was startled to see a figure hiding behind the can while I tried to get inside the building. 

"Dove?" the figure whispered. 

I raised my eyebrows and Gin stood up. It took a second for me to fully understand that Gin was standing in front of me. Unlocking the door, I waited for the young man to slink past and go inside. "I'm a bit drunk," I informed him. 

The sharp-looking Asian-American laughed lightly, "Yeah, I can tell."

"Why were you hiding behind the trash can?" I asked while walking toward the elevator. "Waiting for Daddy to get home from schmoozing with the bosses? What if I'd brought someone home with me?"

"Don't get all moody, DADDY. I didn't want anyone to call the cops if they saw me loitering out front."

"I like it when you call me Daddy. Even when you say it shittily."

"Yes, I know," he replied. "So, what's in the bag?"

"Snacks. None for you, brat."

Getting us up to my floor and into my apartment, he turned my TV on and laid on the couch. "I broke up with Greg."

"Pfft, about damn time," I replied, grabbing him a beer from my fridge. "Greg is a bigger asshole than I am." Putting together a sandwich for Gin without being asked, I delivered his meal to the coffee table. I went and changed out of my work clothes, returning in baggy sweat pants and a tee. 

"Sexy. Skirting thirty and dressing like my grandpa."

"I dress to impress," I breathed while grabbing the remaining few beers from my fridge. "Stay awhile, take your damn jacket off."

"Sorry," he said and slipped out of his coat, tossing it aside. Lifting himself up, he made room for me, then laid his head on my lap when I sat down. 

"You alright?" I asked. 

"Not really."

"His reputation precedes him. I warned you."

"He gave me a sendoff."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Gin whispered against me. 

"Tell me," I said quietly, laying my free hand against his ass. 

He flinched at the contact, "Dove, I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"Just his belt. We haven't fucked in over a month."

I gave his rear the gentlest of rubs, "Let me look. I'll put something on it."

Rolling off the couch, Gin wiggled out of his tight jeans. Underneath, the young man wore trendy underwear that left little to the imagination. He faced his back toward me and looked over his shoulder, our eyes locking before I concentrated on his beautiful curves. Even with his underwear up, I could see belt marks wrapped around his hips. Painful, raised welts were Greg's parting gift. Gin hooked his thumbs in the band of his briefs and lowered them, slowly revealing two thrashed cheeks. 

"Go get the cream from my bedroom," I directed. "It's where it always is."

Getting out of his clothes, Gin walked through my apartment naked and quickly returned. The slender young man bent over my lap and I applied a thick coating of medicine to his marks. "My stuff is in the car," he mumbled, jumping when I gave his ass an "all done" pat. 

"Is that right?" I questioned. "And what is it that you'd like to do with your stuff?"

"I dunno," he whispered. "Hold me awhile?"

"Yeah, come here."

Adjusting himself, the naked young man melted into my arms. He shifted slightly, "Why'd we break up?"

"My work hours weren't coinciding with your very active social life," I sighed. "You know you can stay here, right?"

"Do you hate me?"

"I've never thought I hated you. You're just needy, and I need to work." I gave his whipped bottom a pat, "Yes?"

"Ah," Gin breathed at the contact. "I–I haven't been going out lately. Greg didn't like it either."

With my beer in one hand and boy in the other, I watched TV halfheartedly, hoping he wouldn't keep talking about that ass-hat Greg. 

"It was a mistake," Gin said suddenly. 

"What was?"

"Leaving you."

I looked at him, "Hey, it's okay, but stop, not tonight. We'll talk about us with clear heads."

"Okay, Dove."

★★★ 

"You're beautiful," Gin said from bed, naked and tangled in the sheets. 

Fresh out of the shower, I glanced over my shoulder and gave him a grin. 

It's been a few months since my little butterfly returned, and to put it lightly, our relationship has rekindled to a roaring blaze. 

I began primping for work, "What are you doing today?"

He laughed to himself, "Dreaming of you."

"Oh my God," I scoffed. 

"Yes?"

Laughing, I gave him a look, "Damn you!"

Sliding out of bed, Gin neared my side and kissed at my neck. "No, I have that interview."

"Yes, that's right, I forgot. What're you wearing?"

"That sweater vest you like and slacks. I'm getting all dressed up for these people, think they'll hire me?"

"Just do your best," I breathed. "Remember, I have that gathering with the bosses tonight. Every single time, I about have to beat Dupont off with a stick."

"Just so you know, that sounded kinda kinky."

I raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I'll find a stick to beat your ass with. We'll see if you still find it kinky."

"Sorry."

"Text me after your interview and let me know how it went," I said, shaking him off me and getting into some underwear. 

"I wish I could go to your Bossa Nova dinner with you."

"Bossa Nova?" I laughed. "Do you even know what Bossa Nova is?"

He ignored me, kissing at my shoulder, "Doesn't anyone else bring their spouse or whatever?"

"Nope. If I were a bigger boss, I'd bring you, even if it'd be weird."

"Aren't you up for a promotion?"

"Yes, so I have to behave."

"Alright," he sighed. 

"Hey, it's just one of those dark little restaurants where the upper management can reserve a private area in the back and get drunk. You're not missing much, believe me. I honestly don't want you around those wolves anyway."

"I said alright."

"Don't get moody. Wanna go somewhere nice tomorrow?"

"No," he grumped. Leaving my side, he went over and crawled back into bed. 

"You know, I will spank you if you keep acting shitty like this."

"I'll quit acting shitty if you leave me alone about the restaurant."

"Gin, don't get me all irritated before work."

He didn't reply except for turning away from me. 

Getting dressed and leaving the house, I survived through most of the day and hadn't heard from him. I called the house but if Gin was there, he didn't answer. Not wanting to bother him if he was in the middle of something, I waited until I was leaving work and called his cell. He still didn't answer. I texted him and told him to call me. 

I ordered a ride from work to the restaurant and tried not to worry about Gin. 

Going inside, the restaurant's interior was dark and poorly lit like always. I took my usual path toward the back and glanced at a lone figure sitting at the bar. No regulars sit there because the stools are awful, it's like you might as well sit on broken glass. The figure was wearing a black jacket with fur-trim, dark sunglasses, and a black baseball hat. I'm surprised the bartender even fucking served him in that get-up instead of outright calling the cops. Maybe it was the tight gray jeans that saved his ass. They gave him an overall look of a fashionable young man. Though, I recognized him immediately, knowing he was there to spy on me and for no other reason. 

"Gin? What the fu–" I started. 

"Dove! My sweet Dove!" Mr. Dupont suddenly grabbed my shoulders and forced me along. "Young man, you're late!" The big boss took the opportunity to pinch my ass as punishment for my transgressions. 

"Uh, yeah, sorry," I winced and glanced back toward my boyfriend on the barstool. "Trouble at home, I had to make a call before leaving work."

"Let's get you caught up then! I've had three shots already."

Getting me to the back and seated in my usual spot between Dupont and McCullum, I downed a shot to appease them and excused myself. I walked out of the back and asked the bartender where the kid dressed in black had slinked off to. The guy threw a thumb toward the exit and I briefly wondered if Gin had left. Suddenly, I noticed him in a booth by the door. I strode over and sat across from my boyfriend. 

Gin sipped at the tiny red straw of his colorful adult beverage while looking up at me, his expression wickedly obstinate. 

"Fancy meeting you here," I said and leaned back. 

"Yeah, I thought I'd give this place a try. I was passing by and thought about all the great things I've heard you say."

A slick-looking server appeared and placed a salad in front of my boyfriend, "Your meal will be out shortly." The server looked at me, "Would you like a menu, sir?"

"No," I replied and loosened my tie. "I'm with the group in back. Thanks though." The server left and I kept looking at Gin while undoing my two top shirt buttons. "Well, what am I supposed to do here, Secret Agent Man? And take those sunglasses off, and the hat. You don't sit down for a meal with a hat on, it's rude."

Gin obeyed, albeit moodily. His straight black hair was kinda staticky after he removed his black baseball hat. 

"You're due for a good spanking," I informed him. "Yep, you're gonna be shedding some stinging-hot tears tonight."

He glared at me. 

"Well, you're here, so let's go."

"Leave?" he questioned, his expression changing to panic. "But Dove, I'm eating."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his salad plate and stood up, "No, I meant we're going to sit with my bosses." I caught Gin's server walking past and told him to bring Gin's meal to the back when it was ready. 

My boyfriend sidled up next to me. 

"You better behave yourself around my bosses," I told him in front of the server. "You're already in trouble when we get home."

The server grinned wickedly and walked away. 

Gin's face pinkened. "Do you have to embarrass me like that?" he mumbled as we made our way to the back. 

"Did you have to show up at Daddy's work gathering?"

"Well, I'm sorry," he replied seriously. "I just wanted to be with you."

Grinning, I fixed Gin's hair before we walked in to join my bosses. "You're still in trouble," I whispered in his ear while entering. 

The wolves eyed us hungrily. 

"Who's this angel?" Mr. Shaw asked. 

I literally felt Gin bristle against me. 

"My boyfriend Gin," I replied as McCullum moved down a spot to make room. "Sorry, he had a job interview earlier and showed up to tell me how it went."

We sat down between Dupont and McCullum. 

Dupont threw an arm around my shoulders, "How'd it go, Gin? We're all on pins and needles waiting to hear."

My boy's face glowed with embarrassment, "It uh–" Glancing at me, it seemed that he'd lost his words. He cleared his throat nervously, "Uh, it went well, I think."

Turning my head slightly, with that response I wondered if he'd went. 

"What sort of business are you in?" Shaw questioned my boyfriend. 

Gin poked at his nearly forgotten salad, "I have an MBA."

He then received some advice, wanted or not, from the wolves on what he should have gone for instead. They continued by giving him advice on bolstering his resume by saying this or that. 

Getting through the night, and escorting a drunk Mr. Dupont to his cab out front, I ordered Gin and myself a ride home. I didn't time things right, senses dulled, so we stood outside waiting near the curb. 

My boyfriend smirked at me, "See Dove, it all worked out. Am I still in trouble?"

"Yes, you're in trouble," I replied and raised my eyebrows at him. Rather sauced, I felt like the sidewalk might slip out from underneath me. "How'd your interview really go?" I asked. "You better have went."

"I went, I'm not that dumb. You would've belted me raw."

"Hey, tomorrow, remind me to call my friend that works there and see if he's heard anything. You–Don't you forget." I leaned into him and laid my head against his shoulder, "I drank too much."

"Would your friend at the company have heard anything yet? Wouldn't that be too soon?"

"Probably not, he's higher up than the guy that did your interview and he has something to do with the hiring process."

"It went well, I think."

"Good," I sighed. "That's good."

Our ride pulled up and we departed, arriving home within minutes. 

Managing to get inside the apartment, I sat in my armchair and felt like complete shit, "I'm never drinking again."

"You said that after the last boss gathering," Gin whispered. Gently running his hand through my hair, he was obviously trying to comfort me. "Maybe it's too much, these gatherings. Tell them no next time."

"The gatherings are only once a month and I have to go."

"Okay, Dove. Whatever you think is best," he replied as I drifted off. 

The next morning, I was laying in bed and trying to remember if I'd said anything stupid in front of my bosses last night. Gin was laying naked beside me. I crawled out of the tangled sheets, showered, and got dressed for the day. Surprisingly, I wasn't feeling too bad. I drank some orange juice and looked up the newspaper's weekend section online to see if there was anything fun to do with Brat-Face today. 

"Dove!" Gin yelled. 

Leaving my computer, I went to find Gin in the bedroom. I raised my eyebrows seeing him bent over the mattress with his ass sticking up. He was positioned in a way that gave me a full view of his pink pucker. "Hey, it's Daddy that decides when you get punished," I informed my boyfriend, my rolling eyes lost on his backside. "Not the other way around." Nearing him and pressing my dry thumb against his pucker, I gave the sensitive area a massage and watched his breathing change. 

"Dove," he whispered hoarsely into the blankets. 

Bringing my thumb away, I gave Gin's ass a stinging slap, "Stay." I moved over slightly, lost my shorts, and retrieved our lube from the night stand. Slicking us up, I positioned my body behind him. I gave myself several expert strokes before easing my rock-hard cock into his hole. Thrusting into him, we were soon making love to our usual rhythm. I paused momentarily and kissed at his back. "Gin."

"Ah, Dove," Gin breathed heavily. "Dove."

My hands held Gin's hips as I continued thrusting. His moans of ecstasy and the sounds of our naked bodies slapping together made my head swim. My engorged cock sliding along. The room was sweltering, sweat rolled along my jawline. Dripping, the drops splattered against his beautiful skin. "I'm close," I warned. 

"Me, AH–too," he breathed. "Dove."

Speeding up our rhythm, with love and thoughts of Gin, my hot cum pulsed inside him. I pulled back and some semen followed after me, my cum dribbling down from his pucker to his taint. 

Ignoring that and turning him around, my lips found Gin's hardened cock waiting for me. Sweet honey poured from his tip as I licked at the length of him. His fingers lightly gripping my hair, my lips circled around his shaft. Hot, wet, my tongue sliding, sucking, I made short work of him. Swallowing, I kissed his tip on my way out. 

We collapsed into the bedding, laying next to each other while catching our breath. 

"Get the belt," I directed. 

Instead of obeying, Gin leaned against my body and laid a hand on my chest. 

"There needs to be a consequence for your behavior last night," I said, laying my hand in his silky hair. "You can't just do what you want. Go get the belt."

"Yes, sir," Gin mumbled and rolled off the bed. Returning, he kinda threw it at me and the metal buckle struck my sensitive thigh. 

"Holy fuck, Gin!" I snapped, moving my hand down to rub out the pain. Angry but still laying there, I raised an irritated set of eyebrows as the throbbing sting faded, albeit slowly. 

"I'm sorry!" he said in a panic. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Obviously. Bend over and touch your toes."

Gin breathed emotionally but did as I said. 

Leaving him bent over, I took my time going pee and getting dressed. I sat on the edge of our bed and watched him. He was obviously struggling by this point, calves aching, head swimming, sweating all over. 

"Dove, I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely toward the floor. 

"I know," I replied gently. "Stay in position."

"My legs hurt."

"I know," I breathed. "Okay, stand up and come here."

Standing up straight, Gin wobbled slightly while fronting me. His bangs plastered to his forehead. 

I gave my knee a pat, "Come on."

Draping himself over my lap, his breathing was erratic. 

"Upset?" I asked, pulling at Gin's cheek to get a look at his just fucked hole. "Behave if you don't want spanked."

"Why are you so mad?" he whispered, then got louder. "I would've stayed in front of the restaurant until your bosses left."

"That's not the issue," I grumbled. Letting his bottom go, I let my hand collide sharply with his left cheek. 

"Ouch!!"

"This is a disobedience issue." I gave Gin's opposite cheek a matching handprint and listened to the resulting yelp. Continuing with a series of harsh slaps, my boyfriend's bottom was shortly a nice shade of stinging pink. I started concentrating on his sit spots. 

Kicking his feet up, Gin quickly crossed his ankles, "Dove, I'm sorry!! Please–Daddy, owww! OUCH!!"

"You think ouch, wait until I bend you over the bed," I snipped. Finishing with a number of heavy-handed slaps, I gave his spanked bottom a love pat, "Okay, get up."

My boyfriend held his cheeks and slumped to the ground. "I was wrong, I understand," his voice cracked emotionally. "Please, I'm sorry."

Standing up, I grabbed my thick leather belt from the bed, "Get over and quit stalling."

"I'm sorry, I am."

"Do as you're told, or do you want to spend more time touching your toes?"

"No, sir," he mumbled. 

"Now." I gave the belt a fold, "Gin, right now."

Frowning up at me, his Adam's apple bobbed anxiously before maneuvering himself against the mattress. 

I grabbed a few pillows and stacked them at the edge. 

Gin got into position, his pinkened rear ready for some additional corrective discussion. 

With him settled over the pillows and his hands gripping the back of his neck, I raised the belt and stepped into my swing. The leather CRACKED across his vulnerable cheeks. 

"DOVE!!" my boyfriend nearly screamed. 

I gave him another fiery lash! 

He kicked his legs up, holding them there. Two vivid belt marks glowed against the hand-spanked pink. He breathed shakily into the comforter.

"Keep your feet down," I said and watched him obey. Placing a firm hand on the small of his back, I laid into him with a series of loud and painful CRACKS! 

"I'm sorry!!" Gin suddenly choked out in a sob, his bottom on fire. 

"Are you?" I asked, whipping him steadily. 

My boyfriend couldn't answer, instead crying incoherently into our comforter. 

Pausing, I gently laid my belting hand on his thrashed bottom. "Ready to behave?"

"Yes," he managed, flinching as the leather dangled against his bare thigh. 

Letting him cry for a few moments, I tossed the belt and got him standing upright. "I love you," I informed him. 

Gin wrapped his arms around me, still sobbing, "I love you too."

"Let's do something tomorrow, dinner or something. Let's rest today."

"Okay," he sniffed loudly, trying to get his tears under control. 

I held him until he walked off to shower. Laying in bed, I waited for him to come back. 

Shortly, he walked out naked, his whipped ass glowing. 

"Feel better?" I asked. 

My boyfriend gave me a smile, "Yes." Grabbing the cream, he brought it over and I applied a thin layer of medicine across his smoldering cheeks. 

"Should we give my friend a call? He's usually in his office on Saturdays."

"Good idea," Gin replied sleepily, laying down next to me. 

I pulled the comforter over us and Gin drifted off first. His short breaths intoxicating, I forgot about everything else and fell asleep next to him.


End file.
